Deuxième Manche
by Robinhood-Fiction
Summary: Mycroft et Sherlock ont un problème : Moriarty. Encore. Et ils vont devoir le régler ensemble. Sous des allures familiales complexes, va alors se dérouler une histoire touchante où chacun réglera ses comptes autour d'une affaire macabre de terrorisme. Vengeance et sentiments à l'appui, préparez vous à de nombreuses liaisons inattendues (Johnlock, Mystrade, Myc/OC..Anthéa/Myc...ETC)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé de

**Deuxième manche.**

**Résumé : Mycroft et Sherlock ont un problème appelé Moriarty, et ils vont devoir le régler ensemble. Sous des allures familiales complexes, va alors se dérouler une scène touchante où chacun réglera ses comptes autour d'une affaire particulièrement macabre. Vengeance et sentiments à l'appui, l'histoire est principalement portée sur la relation fraternelle mais compliquée qu'entretiennent les frères Holmes. / M pour allusions à quelques relations du frère aîné : Mycroft/OC, Mycroft/Anthéa, Mystrade. (avis aux amateurs)**

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS !**

Il faut savoir que la série télévisée respectent quelques caractéristiques de celle littéraire de base créée par Sir A. Conan Doyle pour le besoin tout de même de la cohérence entre le titre éponyme et ce qui est diffusé. Cependant, j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter quelques éléments originaux dans ceux modernisés. Très peu visibles, mais assez conséquents pour le bien de la vision que je veux donner des personnages.

Je vous remercie d'avance de me lire, et espère pouvoir vous satisfaire en publiant régulièrement. Je répondrai à chacun de vos commentaires (s'ils ne sont pas anonymes bien sur) et même si je ne suis pas vraiment accroché au retour des lecteurs, un commentaire, positif ou négatif, n'est pas désagréable. (quoique, ceux négatif, je pense qu'ils passeront mal xD)

C'est ma première fanfiction publiée depuis longtemps (les autres étant des échecs monstrueux) et j'espère donc qu'elle sera potable.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser qu'à part les personnages inventés de mon cru, tous les autres appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (love you!) et par extension, au très brillant écrivain : Sir Arthur Conan Doyle déjà cité. Le copyright leur est donc entièrement réservé, mais je me permets comme beaucoup d'autre un peu de fantaisie à l'égard de nos personnages préférés ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**(Quelques précisions au passage importantes à savoir)**_

Sur les Personnages :

**Mycroft Holmes. **

Aux allures de Gatiss, il sera cependant bénéficiaire de l'intelligence hors du commun et supérieur à celle de Sherlock tout comme dans l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle. C'était quelque chose que je trouvais manquante dans la série TV qu'il me fallait absolument retransmettre ici. Il est donc probable quelques fois que Mycroft prenne de court son petit frère bien plus facilement.

Sur le contexte : 

Ce dernier n'est pas fixé dans la série, mais on peut dire que Mycroft a une relation avec les deux locataires de Baker Street à l'égal de celle qu'il a dans le premier épisode de la saison 2. « Un Scandale à Buckingham » (qui restera mon épisode préféré). Et Sherlock et John on déjà une connaissance de Moriarty qui dépasse le même épisode. Disons pour ne pas vous perdre, que le tout se passe après l'épisode du « Chien de Baskerville ». Comme ça vous avez un peu un ordre d'idée sur les relations que peuvent avoir les uns avec les autres. Et l'épisode « La Chute du Reichenbach » n'est donc pas à prendre en compte.

Sur les relations :

Pour de nombreux personnages, même dans la série, leur sexualité et relation sont ambiguës même si c'est un petit jeu de la part des créateur qui au final ne sont pas du tout à la recherche de relations homosexuels pour agrémenter leur petit bébé télévisé. Expliquant bien gentiment ( et pour le plus grand malheur de certains ) qu'il ne font que jouer avec ce que la situation de leurs perso ne leur offre. Gatiss répondant alors parfaitement que « deux hommes vivants ensembles en tant que colocataires, il y a certes de quoi se poser des questions, mais [qu'ils n'avaient ] pas l'intention de les mariés. » Pour en revenir à mes intentions à MOI ! Je vais juste, dans le but de satisfaire aussi les lecteurs, prendre ce que je vois et non ce qu'eux me disent. Les relations particulières que l'on peut observer ou envier, voire désirer, je vais les accentuer pour le bonheur de tous. Il y aura donc bien du Johnlock ou encore du Mystrade ou du Anthéa/Mycroft ou bien même du Moriarty/Sherlock ou Moriarty/Mycroft, mais jamais poussé à la relation sexuelle, particulièrement pour les deux premiers. Je ne veux pas détruire tous le travail très subtile et je préfère donc m'en tenir à un flirt quelque fois exagéré pour pouvoir garder une part de « saint » dans toute cette débauche ! (a). Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ceux qui en attendent plus, peut être un jour me laisserais-je tenter. (ou bien mettrait des chapitres alternatives dans une autre fanfic...bref je verrai.) Vous aurez cependant l'occasion d'avoir des personnages principaux avec des OC. Comme par exemple John/OC ou Anthéa/OC. C'est cependant pour le bien de la trame, et donc peu volontaire de ma part, même si ça me plaît particulièrement d'écrire quelque chose qui peut ou non sortir de l'ordinaire. Le rating sera donc posé lorsqu'il devrait être posé, les âmes sensibles n'auront qu'à...lire en fait !

**En soit :** merci toujours de continuer à lire, certes la présentation est longue mais me semble nécessaire pour tout bien comprendre en tout bien tout honneur. C'est un travail considérable que je fais, je vous demanderai donc de le respecter. Je ne remercie personne à part Gatiss, Moffat et Doyle, car j'ai tout fait seule au niveau de la trame particulièrement dégueulasse au niveau organisation, et dieu que c'est du boulot. En bref je vous propose de bien vous amusez. Et ne sautez pas trop vite les descriptions longues de quelques paragraphes, ça pourrait vous servir pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Même si je sais que certains se permettront quelques petites écarts à la règle ;)


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Une nuit, au 221B Baker Street.

-Sherlock, tu te calmes ! Grandis un peu ! Tu n'as plus dix ans !

-Comment oses-tu ? TOI !? TU nous as mis dans cette situation, Mycroft ! C'est de ta faute, et entièrement de la tienne, arrêtes d'esquiver et retourne donc blablater tes fadaises avec tes petits jouets au gouvernement ! ET NE JOUE PAS AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI LORSQUE TU ES FAUTIF !

-FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX ! Arrêtez ça ! S'énerva John les poings crispés, les yeux rivés sur deux hautes silhouettes qui se faisaient la guerre en plein milieu du salon. Vous faites peur à tout le monde avec vos conneries !

Si le silence qui suivait n'en était pas moins impressionnant par son calme quasi-religieux, ce fut plutôt la scène déroutante qui se tramait au même moment qui choquait le plus les quelques personnes qui avaient eu la folie de s'aventurer ici, au 221B Baker Street, à trois heures et demi du matin.

Car depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, la conversation était monopolisée par la supériorité d'un frère Holmes ou de l'autre autour d'un sujet bien vague qui mettait tous les autres en doutes alors qu'une affaire criminelle battait son plein depuis déjà de nombreux mois. Assise dans une chaise de la cuisine, les mains entre les cuisses, Mme Hudson, la mine fatiguée et triste se faisait le plus petit possible entre les deux frères qui se crachaient dessus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais maintenant que John avait fait une intervention fulgurante de bravoure sous les yeux ahuris de Lestrade et d'Anthéa, l'imperturbable secrétaire, le tableau que tous offrait semblait d'un art sans précédent. Seul l'écroulement de la pauvre Mme Hudson dont l'affreux teint pâle viré au jaune suscita le mouvement de quelques énergumènes et particulièrement ceux des deux frères qui la rattrapèrent au vol dans un but commun.

-Mme Hudson ! S'inquiétèrent soudainement Lestrade et Watson qui se précipitèrent d'une même voix vers la vieille femme que l'aîné des Holmes avait déjà pris entre ses mains tandis que le petit frère lâchait d'un regard noir sa logeuse entre les doigts précis de son exécrable de frère aîné.

La pauvre vieille femme qui s'écroula à moitié sur le corps assez grand pour la retenir de Mycroft ne l'empêcha pas de vaciller et il fut aider du policier encore sous le choc pour l'allonger sur le divan confortable qui trônait piteusement au milieu du salon, décor pour le moins insolite dans une scène typique de troisième guerre mondiale.

-John a raison Sherlock.. Il serait temps d'admettre que nous avons mieux à faire. Gronda d'une voix caverneuse et inhabituelle la silhouette élancée du frère Holmes qui prenait soin de caler la tête de la logeuse entre deux coussins moelleux tandis que John examinait son état et que Lestrade appelait une ambulance en couvant du regard la vieille femme.

Les deux frères à présents seuls à ne pas être occupés par une tâche plus importante que celle de s'observer, prirent le temps de se calculer d'un regard haineux pour le cadet, et triste pour l'aîné. Mycroft savait parfaitement ce qui rendait son petit frère ainsi, et il devait bien l'admettre, l'affaire qui était en cours n'avait rien fait pour tout arranger entre eux. Anthéa, qui était semble-t-il partie aux toilettes, revint, le téléphone levé à la hauteur des oreilles de son patron qui l'attrapa au vol, le regard toujours fixé sur son petit frère qui semblait chercher ses mots vengeurs dans une respiration saccadée.

-..Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone, sentant ses cernes peser pour la première fois sous ses yeux tandis qu'il mettait l'oreille sur le combiné.

La secrétaire ne préféra pas répondre sauf si son petit air angoissé faisait guise de parole, et les deux frères, qui savaient très bien à quel point la réponse d'Anthéa était précieuse lorsque Mycroft lui posait une question, se virent s'inquiéter l'un et l'autre quant à la provenance de ce coup de téléphone. Fronçant les sourcils sous le lourd regard de tous et en particulier de son cadet, Mycroft vit et sentit pour une fois très rare, sa peau frissonner et sa gorge se nouer. Humidifiant ses lèvres dans un geste tremblant, il réussit à articuler quelques mots presque inaudibles avant que chacun ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Comme un automate dont les rouages défaillaient, il répéta presque sans bruits quelques mot qu'on lui annonçait au bout du fil.

-Erreur...votre mère...est morte...

Une fenêtre se brisa ce soir là, deux vie la suivirent, puis se fut l'écroulement de tous les fondements autrefois éternels...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE UN **

**Six mois plus tôt.**

Évitant les flaques d'eau avec une agilité déconcertante pour un homme dont la taille et le faciès sans émotions rendait le mouvement impraticable, les passant regardèrent avec curiosité la chose se dérouler devant eux. Et pourtant, d'une main et d'un pied qualifié, l'homme au parapluie déployé au dessus d'un corps avoisinant les 1m90 se mouvait avec l'agilité incroyable d'une danseuse entre les flaques d'eau qu'il semblait avoir en horreur vu le soin minutieux qu'il mettait à les éviter. Dansant avec rigueur et contrôle pour ne pas tâcher ses chaussures hors de prix, Mycroft Holmes se maudissait déjà d'avoir congédier Anthéa pour une fâcheuse grippe hivernale. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de la voir s'en allait chez elle en même temps que sa voiture (moyen de transport quotidien), son café du matin, son journal et ses renseignements inépuisables sur les fourberies et escapades de son petit frère. Décidément Anthéa était intégrante dans la vie quotidienne de l'aîné des Holmes, et d'une certaine manière, du cadet aussi. Une pièce majeure indispensable que Mycroft avait renvoyé au lit malgré les protestations virulentes de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait tout de même envoyé un message pour savoir s'il s'était bien réveillé.. Pas qu'il en avait rit, mais un petit sourire avait orné ses lèvres pour quelques secondes alors qu'il était déjà habillé.

Et cétait donc la tête pleine de question, encore légèrement endormie et fulminante de colère contre son choix stupide, que le « gouvernement » s'était vu prendre le métro parmi la populace stressée et trempée de surcroît par une pluie très malvenue. Heureusement, sa précieuse mallette et son fidèle parapluie le rattachait à sa réalité sordide de politicien de l'ombre œuvrant pour toute une nation voire la sécurité européenne toute entière, et c'est donc un peu plus soulagé qu'il rejoignit ses bureaux aux « cœur de Londres », parlement du lion d'or.

Mycroft, dont la pluie n'avait pas eu raison d'une quelconque passerelles millimétrées de son corps, vint contempler un court instant ses offices de l'extérieur, et trouva celles ci d'un étrange attrait sous la pluie battante. Il avait toujours trouvé l'immense horloge de Big Ben d'une symbolique forte, mais c'est en la voyant resplendir ainsi dans ses quelques notes glorifiantes éclairant la nation de ses lumières que Mycroft se souvint de sa raison ici et de ce qui le poussait à passer les portes de ce bâtiment. Une fois entré, il servirait son pays. Et ce qui l'importait après son petit frère était bien son travail. Un travail dont il n'avait pas forcément rêvé plus jeune.

Rentrant par l'entrée de service, passant plusieurs systèmes de surveillance et de gardes, badge en évidence et statut gouvernemental affiché sur le visage, Mycroft se remémora avec une once de nostalgie sa petite enfance, lorsque Sherlock voulait être pirate, et lui écrivain. Il se mit à sourire gentiment sous ce souvenir qu'il trouvait bien doux pour une matinée où tout le rendait exécrable et ce fut donc détendu qu'il passa les portes de l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à son service. À 7heures du matin, le bâtiment entier était déjà bien actif, la secrétaire qui faisait aussi office de réceptionniste, assise derrière son bureau en verre, lui avait annoncé, alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur qui l'avait mené au dernier étage, qu'un dossier avait été déposé dans son bureau il y avait de cela deux heures et qu'il devait le traité de toute urgence. Elle lui avait fait son planning de la journée (catastrophique), sachant très bien qu'Anthéa n'était pas là pour le lui rappeler, et alors que Mycroft saluait la cinquantenaire dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, il regretta son iphone-girl plus qu'efficace qui devait se trouver dans son lit sous cinquante cachets d'aspirine, à attendre désespérément que son foutu virus ne parte pour revenir travailler.

s'il vous plaît !

Encore dans ses pensées, il se ravisa de gronder en voyant le jeune Jimmy du service de renseignement situé à l'étage d'en dessous venir le haler dans le couloir cintrée qui menait à son bureau de fonctionnaire. Il avait la main posée sur la poignée de sa porte où une plaque scintillante reflétait son nom lorsqu'il se retourna lentement, dans un geste las, vers le plus jeune qui lui tendait un café chaud. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'accepta cependant volontiers, faisant entrer le plus jeune à sa suite par la même occasion. Dans ces institutions, il y avait beaucoup de codes qu'il fallait connaître pour pouvoir évoluer dans le milieux. Se voir offrir un café en expresse était la plupart du temps une demande d'entretien rapide et sur le tare à une personne d'importance qui n'en prend d'habitude jamais. Et il était vrai que Mycroft Holmes n'aimait pas l'imprévu.

-Merci pour le café Jimmy. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Susurra-t-il doucereux, appréciant, alors qu'il se dévêtait, l'odeur de la caféine dans ses narines. Je doute que le service de McFerrin ai besoin d'une nouvelle machine à café, elle a était remplacée il y a deux jours.

-Oh ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais vous voir monsieur Holmes, répondit timidement le petit fonctionnaire mal à l'aise de se retrouver en présence d'un homme dont la puissance était comparable à Moïse scindant la mer en deux, mais, madame McFerrin demande si vous avez pris connaissance du dossier C87 chargé confidentiel qu'elle a déposé dans votre bureau ce matin.

-Non, pas encore, je viens tout juste d'arrivé, souffla-t-il, agacé d'être pressé par sa collègue qui pouvait très bien, au lieu d'acheter ses faveurs avec un café noir, lui passer un simple coup de fil.

Sous le regard confus du petit commis qui ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou resté, Mycroft se dirigea vers son bureau où trônaient de nombreux dossiers. Parmi eux, le dossier C87 dont la reliure rouge se démarquait des marrons lui tapa l'œil méchamment et il se demanda si les stratégies pour qu'il lise le dossier d'un service à la place d'un autre étaient vraiment calculées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un Jimmy qui se tortillait méchamment les doigts dans un geste de malaise, et ayant pitié, il articula.

-Vous pouvez y aller Jimmy, dites à votre patronne que je suis en train de le consulter et qu'elle aura les résultats qu'elle escompte plus tard. Puis prenant une pose alors qu'il observait le jeune homme se presser de partir, il rajouta avec un malin sourire : et remerciez la pour le café. Il aurait été parfait sans sucre.

Alors que la porte se refermait sous un bruit feutré (ne surtout pas perdre les bonnes habitudes du Diogenes) Mycroft s'assit derrière son bureau, et sentant le manque terrible d'être informé par Anthéa des agissements de son frère, il se décida de vérifier par lui même à la source alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier C87 d'un doigt las, le portable à son oreille.

-_Comme tu es matinal mon cher frère !_ Railla une voix à l'autre bout du fil alors que Mycroft désespérait d'entendre une nouvelle fois le répondeur lui crisser les tympans.

-J'ai un travail, Sherlock, je n'ai pas des heures libres comme toi, mais mon frigo, lui au moins, reste plein ! Lança du tac au tac le frère aîné, toujours dans ce même soucis de « qui l'emportera sur l'autre ». Et que fais tu sur le portable de John ?

Il entendit le rire goguenard de son cadet, agacé de la pique, et sans aucuns doutes fier d'avoir prit en flagrant délit son frère aîné essayant de joindre son ami. Cependant, le petit cri indigné et l'agitation qui vint après indiqua à Mycroft que le portable avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Alors qu'il lisait les grandes lignes du dossier parlant « bien entendu » d'un réseau clandestin d'artisans pyromanes et accessoirement terroristes appelé « les dynamos », redouté en Europe de l'Est, menaçant dans une lettre adressé à la Reine de sévir, ici, contre les serviteurs de sa majesté, et d'attaquer à des points stratégiques, Mycroft put percevoir la voix enroué du docteur Watson raclait la gorge de son propriétaire avant que ce dernier ne se mette à parler, confus.

-_Excusez moi Mycroft, Sherlock à pris la fâcheuse tendance de voler mes affaires lorsque je suis occupé. _Souffla-t-il dans le combiné, la respiration dure et délicate prouvant un léger essoufflement. _Vous prenez des nouvelles ? Vous ne passez pas par la case « séquestration » ? Plus de petits codes cachés ? De clin d'œil à votre supériorité ?_ Lança gaiement le médecin qui semblait ne mettre aucune animosité dans ces réflexions, mis à part d'un petit amusement.

Mycroft releva les yeux du dossier afin de feindre l'ennui, mais il fut amusé de la remarque terriblement juste. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il avait le gouvernement sous sa main, il lui était plaisant quelques fois de se servir de ses privilèges.

-Voyons John, ne pouvez vous donc pas profitez de la rareté du geste avant de critiquer les antécédents ? Nargua-t-il en tournant les pages du dossier qui comportaient lettres de menaces et faits antérieurs. Il fut surpris de voir deux attentas majeurs du vingtième siècle en Roumanie et Bulgarie se profilaient alors qu'il était rare qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ces choses ci. Il se reporta cependant sur ce qu'il avait à dire à John. Je viens prendre nouvelle de Sherlock. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me déplacer jusqu'à Baker Street et il serait déplaisant, en des temps de crise, d'avoir une petite guerre puérile entre frères. Je me tourne donc vers vous, mon cher. Avez vous trouvé une affaire de quoi l'occuper un peu ? Va-t-il seulement bien ?

Il savait pertinemment que quand son frère était en panne sèche d'affaire, il était au plus mal. Mais cette question lui était presque habituelle. Grattouillant une tache d'encre séchée sur une feuille où était situé un trombinoscope des membres terroristes inculpés et emprisonnés, il écouta ce qui semblait être un bâillement suivi d'un déglutit. Il en déduisit une tasse de petite taille, le bruit du choc de porcelaine lui indiqua le service à thé de sa grande tante Germaine que Sherlock avait chipé chez leur mère il y avait trois ans de cela, et dans une logique imparable, Mycroft comprit que le docteur buvait du thé au gingembre. Il savait son frère à cheval sur les procédures que ce service incombait. Et humidifié uniquement au gingembre, ce service datant du dernier empire japonais, ne devait être que pour du thé au gingembre dont l'eau avait bouillie à bonne température. Fatigué de réfléchir, il compara les visages qu'il voyait sur la feuille avant de pouvoir entendre la réponse de John qu'il trouva légèrement tardive. Le docteur prenait-il le temps de peser ses mots ou était-ce seulement pour boire ?

-_Il n'a rien. _Soupira le médecin alors qu'il faisait fit des premières remarques de son interlocuteur._ Depuis deux mois déjà, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de péter les plombs..Enfin. Il ne mange plus, devient aigri, désagréable...Bref je ne vais pas faire la liste que vous connaissez déjà Mycroft. Si vous pouviez lui créer vous même une affaire de meurtre irrésistible à résoudre je vous en serai reconnaissant..._

La petite plaisanterie de John l'aurait fait sourire en temps normal. Il lui aurait répondu la main sur le cœur que son poste et son honneur ne lui permettraient sûrement pas un tel geste, que sa nation n'accepterait sûrement pas de voir l'un de ses plus grands dirigeants tuer un homme d'une façon plus ou moins désagréable pour assouvir les besoins étranges de son cadet, mais aucuns mots ne sortit de sa gorge. Les yeux rivés sur le dossier, le doigt pointé instinctivement sur ce qui avait attiré son attention, il garda le silence en compagnie, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre, son cerveau mettant les bouchées doubles en terme de réflexions.

Écrit noir sur blanc, Mycroft avait la plus grande raison d'être surpris voire même inquiet sous ses yeux. La page qui avait suivi le trombinoscope était celle qui désignait les potentiels membres soupçonnés de préparer le prochain attentat contre la couronne britannique. Il n'y avait que des hypothèses, mais celles-ci étaient particulièrement inquiétantes : la position de chacun des soupçonnés étaient bien trop proche des familles privées des membres dirigeants des services secrets pour paraître non inquiétante. Seul problème. Rien n'était fondé, et ces membres surveillés ne semblaient faire aucunes bourdes en capacités de les trahir. Mycroft ne s'en serait pas non plus inquiété avec tant d'ardeur si le nom de George Ferguson n'avait pas été cité. Sous l'aspect banal d'un petit fermier, c'était avant tout le voisin le plus proche de Madame Holmes.

D'un seul coup, toute son enfance et ses inquiétudes liées lui montèrent à la gorge. Il crissa des dents avant de fermer le dossier d'un coup ferme, se rendant compte des « allô » incessants et particulièrement désagréables de John qui s'inquiétait à l'autre bout du fil. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez dans un mouvement las, essayant de faire descendre la pression qui lui piquait sa conscience, il se demanda si le monde n'avait décidément pas prévu de l'emmerder jusqu'à une mort subite et douloureuse.

Laissant quelques « allô » de plus agrémenter la conversation unique de John, il se mit à gronder d'une voix morne et particulièrement vieillie par les évènements.

-_.._.Dites à mon frère que j'ai une affaire pour lui, John. Dites lui que c'est d'une importance « familiale ». Il comprendra. Je lui envois le dossier par mail. Qu'il se tienne prêt. Je ne pense pas avoir à lui ordonner, mais s'il le faut je le ferai.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il raccrocha. Laissant le pauvre John perplexe, qui, manquant d'injurier son portable, laissa passer comme il pouvait le faire lorsqu'il était en présence de Mycroft. Après tout. N'était-il pas l'homme le plus intouchable du Royaume-Uni ? Sa voix inhabituelle lui laissait comprendre que non. Une moue inquiète et douteuse sur le visage, il mit son portable dans la poche de son peignoir, et se dirigeant vers le salon où Sherlock tapait frénétiquement du doigt sur la table basse du salon, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, le portable de John sur les genoux, ce dernier soupira.

-Ton frère t'as trouvé une affaire. Apparemment c'est...

-..d'importance « familiale »..Je sais.

Tournant lentement de l'index l'écran du portable qui pivota vers John, ce dernier put apercevoir que Mycroft n'avait pas lésiné sur le temps qu'il pouvait mettre à envoyer un mail. John plissa des yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait marqué. Deux noms attirèrent particulièrement son attention.

« James Moriarty » et « Margaret Holmes ».

John, surpris, mis un temps avant d'emmagasiner le patronyme. Il se pencha en avant demandant perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Margaret Holmes ? Euhm...C'est.. ?

-Ma mère, John. Claquèrent en l'air les deux mots de Sherlock, toujours paisiblement placé contre le dossier du canapé, le regard vaguement perdu dans Baker Street.

**[…]**

-T'en penses quoi Pluche ? Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Un ou deux reniflements plus tard, le persan aux yeux d'or se fichait bien de ce que sa maîtresse pouvait lui dire. Il n'attendait apparemment que sa pâté, et le nombre de mouchoirs qui s'étalaient autour de lui ne le perturbaient pas le moins du monde.

_-_Tu t'en fiches toi mon gros, hein ? Fit la petite voix rieuse et enrouée du lit, ou plutôt en provenance de la couette où était emmitouflé un corps.

Anthéa, paisiblement allongée, maudissait la grippe et tous virus qui pouvaient voler autour d'elle. Jamais ou rarement avait elle été malade durant son service. Il n'était pas rare que pendant ses congés elle soit prise de quelques rhumatismes, la pression lâchant d'un coup, mais jamais elle n'avait eu les pieds enroulées autour d'une bouillotte, une serviette humide autour du front, et le portable loin de ses petits doigts agiles. Ce qui la tuait le plus cependant, n'était pas d'avoir 40 de fièvre, mais bien d'être loin de son patron. Mycroft Holmes lui manquait terriblement. Pas que sa propre présence était indispensable pour son patron (quoiqu'elle avait de quoi douter) mais la présence de l'homme, de son parapluie et de son humeur et sa prestance si particulière était indispensable à la jeune femme qui n'avait travaillé que sous les ordres de Mycroft depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le milieu.

La tête enfoncée dans son coussin en plume, Pluche couché au bout du lit, abandonnant l'envie de manger, Anthéa se remémora la première rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme qui était devenu son mentor, son parrain, son patron...son tout.

**Quelques années plus tôt**

Diplôme en poche, mention particulièrement parfaite, tenue impeccablement irréprochable, du haut de ses 26 ans et de ses 1m65, Anthéa, accompagnée de sa coordinatrice, montait au dernier étage du bâtiment dont on lui avait informé l'adresse la veille. Ici était le plus grand réseau d'informations du Commonwealth, et être secrétaire et coordinatrice entre service à la solde d'une branche du réseau était un honneur extrême et un excellent parti pour son futur CV. Elle n'était là que pour un stage. Ou un essai. Elle ne savait pas très bien. Tout était un peu flou. Sortant de son master II sur les relations internationales, première de sa division, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris lorsque son maître de stage qui n'était autre que le ministre de l'intérieur, l'avait envoyé ici, un malin sourire sur le visage, la lançant dans un monde « qui lui plairait et serait à la hauteur de [ses] compétences. »

Elle avait l'habitude du secrétariat d'un ministère, mais il semblait qu'ici, ce n'était pas la même ambiance. Tout était beaucoup plus millimétré, plus rapide, simplifié, codé...Les informations filtraient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Rien qu'au premier coup d'œil, elle l'avait compris, en voyant tout le monde appliquer des techniques fluides de communications qu'Anthéa avait déjà assimilées, que ce monde était un univers particulier, à part. Performant. Comme elle.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Monsieur le Ministre l'avait envoyé ici. Certes elle n'avait aucune idée précise d'où il avait bien pu l'envoyer, et sa coordinatrice, muette comme une carpe, ne semblait pas prête à lui donner des réponses. Faisant cependant bonne figure, trouvant le temps long dans l'ascenseur et n'osant pas poser de question, attendit que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une blonde aux allures sévères qui, derrière son bureau en verre, tapotait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, plusieurs dossiers classés autour d'elle en une figure octogonale parfaite.

Lorsque les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers elle, la secrétaire, plutôt occupée, ne leur offrit aucun regard, mais désigna le siège à sa droite, de la pièce en verre qui semblait être aussi une salle d'attente. On voyait derrière les immenses portes-verrières des hommes en costume et des femmes en jupes noirs s'affairaient à de nombreux allés et retours coordonnés, et Anthéa en fut ébahie. Elle dû se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la secrétaire qui se racla la gorge pour qu'elle daigne enfin s'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle désignait des yeux. La coordinatrice qui l'avait accompagné du poste de sécurité jusqu'à l'étage, se mit en direction de l'ascenseur encore ouvert, et regardant Anthéa avec compassion, elle plaisanta dans un sourire mystérieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille...Il ne mord pas si fort que ça.

Figée sur son fauteuil, Anthéa regarda les portes se refermer, et avec une drôle d'appréhension, elle fixa la secrétaire blonde qui ria de la plaisanterie de sa collègue, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Rien dans ce qui pouvait se dérouler devant elle ne mettait Anthéa à l'aise. D'une part, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenue de ce qu'elle venait faire ici, et de deux, car elle n'avait aucune idée de qui les deux femmes voulaient bien parler.

S'agrippant à sa chemise noire qui contenait son CV et quelques papiers, elle se fit la plus petite possible, s'enfonçant dans les coussins peu moelleux du meuble qui semblait ne pas vouloir accueillir son postérieur. Elle resta ainsi bien cinq minutes avant qu'un homme d'une taille importante et dont la stature et les rapides coups d'œil admiratifs lançaient par certains derrières les verrières laissé comprendre une place importante dans la hiérarchie du lieu ne s'avance dans la pièce d'un pas majestueux. Comprenant rapidement que c'était l'homme qu'elle devait rencontrer, elle se leva d'un seul mouvement gracieux, et le visage souriant, tandis une main vers lui. Ce dernier, qui avait son attention porté sur un dossier qu'il tenait entre les bras, le visage particulièrement ennuyé, ne daigna pas répondre à son geste, et saluant d'une voix monotone la secrétaire qui avait pour une fois relevée la tête dans un sourire admiratif, il se glissa sur le côté en annonçant d'une voix basse.

-Anthéa, c'est cela ? Suivez moi.

Surprise du toupet de l'homme qui avait laissé sa main choir en l'air et l'avait appelé directement par le surnom que le ministre lui avait un jour donné, la jeune femme, pas le moins du monde piquée au vif, s'engagea à la suite de l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom, mais qui semblait agacé de se déambuler dans les couloirs d'un service qu'il devait chapeauter vu les saluts admiratifs et polis des gens qu'ils croisaient. Il n'accordait aucunes réponses à aucuns d'entre eux, sauf peut être quelques « hum » sans couleurs, toujours occupé à analyser le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, mais une fois la porte du bureau qu'il devait occuper passée, l'homme au costume trois pièces qu'Anthéa suivait en se demandant bien pourquoi arrêta sa lecture et, posant son dossier sur son bureau en acajou particulièrement cossu, porta pour la première fois son regard sur la jeune femme.

Anthéa fut surprise de voir à quel point la différence était flagrante entre l'homme qu'elle avait suivi et l'homme qui la regardait désormais. Elle avait l'impression d'être en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord froid, distant et hautain, ne montrant que peu d'intérêt à ce qui l'entourait, cet homme dont elle ne savait rien semblait désormais faire partie de sa vie intégrante, illusion certes. Mais sensation bien réelle. La bouche sèche et les yeux humides, Anthéa resta là, à fixer les yeux étonnements bleus glace de l'homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu.

Il remarqua qu'elle soutenait son regard et fermant son dossier dans un bruit sec, Anthéa sursauta et se surpris à prendre la parole en première depuis semblait-il une éternité.

-Excusez moi euhm...Que...que fais-je ici, Monsieur ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander...

L'homme, assit à moitié contre son bureau, avait croisé les bras, et semblait attendre. Jugeant du regard sa partenaire de conversation. Il ne lui répondit pas directement, mais l'invita à s'asseoir, désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de lui de deux doigts particulièrement fins et longs.

Anthéa remarqua un anneau d'or sur l'annulaire qu'il venait d'utiliser pour l'inviter à bouger, et elle se demanda alors avec qui cet homme pouvait être marié, avant de s'apercevoir que l'annulaire était de la main droite. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de s'avancer, se sentant particulièrement idiote. N'attendant décidément pas de réponse pour tout de suite, et se posant près de lui, elle remarqua que la distance entre son visage et le sien était particulièrement conséquente et qu'elle pouvait sentir l'homme asseoir toute la supériorité dont il faisait preuve sur sa personne. C'est alors à ce moment qu'il se décida à parler. D'une voix bien plus chaleureuse que tout à l'heure. Ou bien était-elle plus doucereuse...elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser à vrai dire.

-...Savez vous où vous êtes Anthéa ?

-A vrai dire non monsieur. Répondit-elle simplement, éludant le fait qu'il s'était déjà familiarisé avec son surnom. À croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai. Où sommes nous ?

Il ne répondit que par un sourire. Il prit une fiche sur son bureau, et regardant celle ci avec attention, il la reposa ensuite, continuant son interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était. Toujours ce petit sourire mystérieux doublé à de l'ennui sur le visage.

-Savez où qui je suis Anthéa ?

Une fois de plus elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle choisit donc de dire ce qu'elle avait deviner.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur. Mais j'ai deviner votre supériorité hiérarchique au sein de...l'institution ? Si ça peut intéresser...

Sa question resta rhétorique, et dans un long moment d'attente, l'homme continua sur le même ton, tel un disque rayé parfaitement réglé.

-Savez vous ce que nous faisons ici Anthéa ?

Habituée cette fois ci, elle se permit de souffler un « non » toujours aussi convaincant, admettant son erreur d'innocence, mais ne rejetant la faute sur personne. Après tout, elle n'était pas là pour parler de qui l'avait mis dans le pétrin sans l'informer sur quoique ce soit. Elle était là pour un job, pas tant pour des réponses.

-Je ne sais rien monsieur. Je fais, par contre. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous pouvez vouloir savoir sur ce CV dit-elle gentiment en tendant sa chemise à l'homme qui la regardait de haut, une étincelle indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

Ce dernier prit la fiche qu'il avait en main quelques secondes plus tôt, la leva en la pointant du menton, et se mit à sourire de plus belle, articulant alors tout aussi gentiment qu'elle ce qui sera sa dernière réponse.

-Votre CV. Fit-il en secouant légèrement la feuille qu'il reposa ensuite. Je l'ai déjà reçu...Mais sachez que..Si demain vous vous présentez dans mon bureau avec toutes les réponses aux questions que je vous ai posé aujourd'hui. Le poste est à vous !

Il sembla ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, et se redressant, il rangea quelques affaires et prit un autre dossier en main avant de se diriger vers la porte, laissant Anthéa sur un goût amer. Elle eut cependant le réflexe de se lever en lançant une dernière question qu'elle ne put retenir.

-Quel poste monsieur ?!

La main sur la poignée de la porte déjà ouverte, l'homme qui lui avait semblé si proche redevint l'homme froid et indéchiffrable qu'elle avait croisé il y avait à peine dix minutes. Il se tourna cependant vers elle.

-..Considérez cela comme votre dernière question. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Puis partant en laissant la porte ouverte, Anthéa put entendre sa dernière réplique dont elle se souviendra sûrement toute sa vie.

« À demain, j'espère. »

Pas la peine de dire qu'elle était douée pour collecter des infos...

**[...]**

-Anthéa, hum, j'écoute. Qui est-ce ?

Caressant la perspective que ce soit Mycroft qui l'appelle pour lui annoncer son retour, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir que le numéro était celui de son amie Flora, du ministère de l'intérieur. Encore endormie, ayant une fois de plus rêvé de ce qu'elle pouvait appeler quelques fois dans des moments de folie « sa première fois », elle fit une grimace en entendant la voix fluette et légère de la jeune secrétaire qui avait fait ses études dans la même division qu'elle.

_-Alors ma grande, il paraît que ton patron t'as envoyé au lit ?_ Délira gentiment la jeune femme au téléphone.

-Flora, un plaisir..HA ! Quelle horreur ! M'en parles pas...Grogna Anthéa, la tête enfouie sous sa couette. Bizarrement, le fait de rêver de Mycroft lui avait fait descendre sa température. À croire que l'homme veillait sur elle même dans son sommeil. Qu'es-tu m'veux ?

Elle entendit le petit rire significatif de la petite rousse lui répondre avant que cette dernière n'enchaîne.

-_Et bien. Tu n'en démords pas de celui là dis moi ! Allez ! Enfile ta mini-jupe et ton mascara ! Que je profite un peu de ma meilleure amie sans avoir son flippant de patron sur les bras. Pour une fois...Et m'en fous. Tu viens même malade !_

Anthéa, difficilement influençable depuis qu'elle travaillait pour , ne pouvait pas résister à la voix si entraînante de la petite Flora qui semblait tout excitée à l'autre bout du fil. Ne faisant pas fit des remarques qu'elle lui faisait par rapport à son patron, ne voulant pas lui donner le grain qu'elle s'empresserait de moudre, Anthéa regarda l'heure et se leva difficilement, grognant au téléphone.

-Mh...Bon. Tu passes me chercher alors.

Elle raccrocha, ne voulant pas perdre l'audition avant soixante dix ans, et esquissa un petit sourire soulagé. Cela devait faire des mois qu'elle n'avait pas profité d'une vie extra-horaires et Mycroft lui demandait beaucoup. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir, elle devait avouer que sa vie sociale passant après était un atout comme un défaut. Bien décidée à rééquilibrer le change, elle troqua ses chaussons contre une paire de talon, et son habituelle jupe longue contre une robe courte, légère, noire, sensuelle mais toujours dans l'encrage distingué que lui imposait son rang.

À 20h30, l'heure des feuilletons à deux sous, Flora passa la prendre dans sa petite voiture de fonction, et grimpant à l'allure d'une véritable tigresse du sexe pour faire rire son amie, Anthéa ne remarqua que trop tard que celle-ci était accompagné par une autre jeune femme à l'arrière, qui la regarda avec des yeux rieurs et quelque peu aguicheurs alors qu'Anthéa avait dévêtu sa jambe pour prouver à Flora qu'elle n'avait pas peur de sortir grâce à quelques parcelles de peau dévoilées.

-Bonsoir ! Lança Flora, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusée de voir le rouge monter aux joues de sa meilleure amie qui fixait l'accompagnatrice de trop à l'arrière de la voiture. J''e présente Amy. Une collègue particulièrement drôle et charmante. J'ai pensé qu'un nouveau visage ferait du bien à notre convalescente. Et visiblement j'avais raison...

Agitant la main pour qu'Anthéa décide enfin de monter et d'arrêter de fixer la dénommée Amy, cette dernière la salua d'un sourire particulièrement bien dessiné sur des lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes.

-Enchantée Anthéa.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de la secrétaire alors que la voix particulièrement basse et sensuelle de la jeune femme lui avait délecté les tympans. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit un tel effet. Femme ou homme, seul Mycroft pouvait encore lui procurer des frissons, mais peut être pas du même ordre. Anthéa se retourna vers Amy, dont le sourire laissait entrevoir une belle soirée. Une très belle soirée même.

**[…]**

Mycroft avait envoyé le dossier à son frère il y avait de cela des heures et désespérait presque de le voir répondre à ses quarante trois appels. Debout devant ses fenêtres, il avait interdit à quiconque d'entrée, avait fait parvenir à McFerrin un mail avec les seuls mots « vu et pris en compte » à l'intérieur, et était resté ainsi à attendre. Il s'était, à un moment donné dont il ne se souvenait plus exactement, servi un verre de Scotch importé spécialement d'Écosse. Il était rare qu'il ne se permette un verre au travail. Mais l'affaire qui se profilait devant lui avait brassé des souvenirs qu'il préférait garder enfouis bien profond sous les fondations. Savoir cependant que sa mère était en possible danger le rendait maladivement incapable de penser cohérence et dignité. C'était donc un scotch à la main qu'il contemplait Londres, perdu dans les drôles de lumières qu'offrait la capital en pleine nuit. Il avait reçu un mail de retour de la part de McFerrin qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, et il se surprit de voir qu'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu (celle-ci n'étant entrée que récemment dans le « système », étant avant attaché à une ambassade américaine) se souciait de son bien être spirituel. Quelqu'un d'aguerri dans le milieu et qui le côtoyait tous les jours ne se serait pas permis un tel écart. Il laisserait passer cependant pour cette fois. Ne répondant tout simplement rien.

Dans un moment d'intense solitude et de tourments, Mycroft sortit son portable et, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à parler, envoya un texto à la seule personne qu'il avait en tête dans des moments de crise comme celle-ci. Tapant son message d'une lenteur passable, il se surprit à trouver son pouce bien lourd lorsqu'il appuya sur « envoyer ». Peut être était-ce l'alcool ?

Alors que le message partait, il le relit, pris d'un doute. Ce dernier s'effaça cependant bien vite.

« Anthéa. j'ai besoin de vous.

Mycroft. »

**[…RATING M...]**

Le souffle court, la bouche encore parfumée d'alcool mentholé et de citron, Amy semblait dévorer avec une habilité déconcertante la bouche de sa partenaire qui cherchait désespérément le trou de la serrure de son appartement. Glissant une poigne ferme autour des hanches d'Anthéa, la blonde élancée, dont la robe semblait mouler son corps avec une indécente perfection, souleva la petite secrétaire brune avec une facilité singulière, plaquant son propre bassin contre celui de sa compagne qui abandonna l'idée d'ouvrir la porte pour se concentrer sur le torride baiser qu'elle partageait au même moment.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de la blonde dont elle peinait à se souvenir du nom, Anthéa prit la peine cependant de mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes en une danse frénétique et érotique dont le résultat se déroula dans la bouche de l'une ou de l'autre. Caressant et griffant les épaules de la plus grande, Anthéa constata une musculature fine et dense de la part de sa partenaire, et, émettant un petit gémissement, ses clés trouvèrent par un heureux hasard (pour les voisins) la serrure. Cette dernière cliqueta avant qu'Amy ne pousse la porte d'une main, soutenant Anthéa de l'autre contre son bassin étroitement serré par les jambes de la petit brune. Détachant ses lèvres, la blonde aux lèvres à l'éternel rouge à lèvre rouge sang demanda d'une voix carnassière qui reflétait une envie bien particulière de dévorer :

-La chambre ? Où est-elle ! Dépêche toi !

Anthéa, qui ne pouvait déjà presque plus parler, gronda un « baise moi et tais toi ! » avant de replonger ses lèvres sur les siennes, la langue sans doute contrariée d'avoir était séparée de sa nouvelle amie. Se livrant un combat sans merci alors que leur souffle reprenait une cadence plus élevé, les langues se démêlèrent de nouveau lorsque le corps d'Anthéa trouva le canapé du salon où Amy l'avait finalement allongée.

Cette dernière, debout au dessus de sa partenaire, les cheveux en cascade autour de son visage aux allures de dominatrice sexuelle, arqua son dos pour défaire ses bretelles de robes qui tomba aussi facilement qu'un drap à terre. Quelle ne fut la surprise d'Anthéa de voir que la jeune femme ne portait pas de sous vêtements...

La petite secrétaire que rien ne rendait confuse à part son patron garda les yeux rivés sur le corps particulièrement bien entretenue de la jeune demoiselle qu'elle avait en face des yeux, et sans un mot, elle se releva légèrement, le doigt d'Amy sous son menton, avant de venir baiser de sa bouche tremblante le ventre de la blonde qui s'affaira à défaire sa propre robe.

Une fois les deux femmes aux joues rosies par l'alcool nues, la plus grande et plus claire instaura très vite sa domination sur le couple qui se faisait et se défaisait au rythme d'une nuit endiablée. Dansant et jouant avec le corps d'Anthéa qui semblait ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle, Amy sembla profiter du peu d'expérience sexuel de sa partenaire, et surtout du fait qu'elle était particulièrement bourrée pour expérimenter avec elle, semblait-il, un art nouveau.

Quelques demi-heures plus tard, étendue sur le canapé, la secrétaire d'un Mycroft particulièrement effacé de son esprit ce soir là se délecta d'une langue particulièrement agile à son endroit le plus intime. Passant ses mains là où elle pouvait toucher, caresser, goûter, Anthéa s'abandonna à quelques ondulations de bassin et gémissements souples dans une nuit particulièrement lourde en température, avant de s'adonner à un orgasme farouchement puissant qui explosa dans un cri aiguë et dilué par des sensations magnifiques.

Essoufflée, en nage, la petite secrétaire s'écroula sur son lit alors qu'Amy venait de partir après une douche froide, pas le moins du monde fatiguée (ha l'expérience...), et en lui laissant son numéro et une marque de rouge à lèvre sur les siennes particulièrement tenace.

Manquant d'écrasée son chat, elle remarqua son téléphone qu'elle avait oublié sur la table de chevet et vit qu'elle avait un message. Elle eut le temps de le lire avant même qu'elle ne s'endorme, un sourire de complaisance immense sur le visage. Mycroft était revenu au galop dans son esprit. Et si elle avait pu être en état. Elle se serait ruée hors de son lit et aurait courut un marathon pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement il allait devoir attendre. Quoique. Elle relut le message une nouvelle fois. Et assimilant les mots avec plus de facilité cette fois ci, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Merde !

« J'ai besoin de vous. » Jamais Mycroft n'avait dit à Anthéa qu'il avait besoin d'elle. D'habitudes elle savait quoi faire et le timing et feeling était parfait pour qu'aucun n'est besoin de dire qu'il avait besoin de l'autre. Et Mycroft ne revenait jamais sur ses ordres. Il lui avait ordonné de rentrer et de profiter de la semaine qu'il lui offrait loin du bureau. Cependant, il lui demander de revenir vers lui. Était-ce vers lui ou vers le bureau qu'elle devait revenir ? Elle ne savait pas même si elle optait pour la première hypothèse qu'elle ne favorisait pas à la seconde. Elle, qui était proche de Mycroft et savait beaucoup sur lui comme il savait beaucoup sur elle, n'aimait pas savoir Mycroft en difficulté sentimental. Car pour qu'un homme de sa trempe souffre, il fallait bien que ce soit...

-Familiale...

Soufflant ce mot comme s'il lui brûlait la gorge, elle se rua hors du lit, envoyant se faire littéralement foutre les effets de l'alcool qui tombèrent aussitôt. Puis elle enfila des vêtements plus décents que ceux qu'elle avait pu porter ce soir là, et, manquant de s'affaler dans les escaliers alors qu'elle courrait en enfilant son manteau et en tapant un texto qu'elle envoya en expresse à son patron pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait incessamment sous peu, elle se mit à s'inquiéter. Bien plus que de raison, espéra-t-elle se convaincre, mais assez pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'elle venait de chiper le taxi qu'Amy, venait tout juste d'appeler. Elle lui passa devant en s'excusant à l'avance, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Et s'asseyant à l'arrière de la voiture qui partit dès la destination annoncée, Anthéa ne vit pas le petit sourire qui ornait la bouche d'Amy dans la lueur faible des réverbères. Un homme aurait trouvé cette femme aux proportions fortes aguichantes. Un enfant, lui, aurait sans aucuns doutes pris peur...

**[…]**

**Voilà. Le chapitre un est coupé en deux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. La suite arrive bientôt. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mon histoire, mais il fallait tout de même que je vois comment était accueillie l'histoire avant d'envisager d'écrire le reste. Je risque de poster un chapitre tous les moins. Ou presque. Etant une fanfiction particulièrement longue à écrire car dure à scénariser, il va falloir être indulgent sur le ryhtme totalement décousu de l'histoire que je vais vous proposer. Je n'ai à vous donner pour l'instant que le début, juste avant que je ne parte en vacances. Je remercie cependant la Coralie qui viendra lire ce chapitre, pour...rien. J'avais juste envie (a) ! vous m'excuserez par ailleurs d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. Mais j'espère qu'elles passeront, noyer sous des tonnes de lettres et de mots et de paragraphes que certains, je sais, ne liront pas. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas même pas sûr que vous lisiez ce que je suis en train de mettre. Enfin bref.**

**Moi, Alex, je vous salue tous et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Avec un peu de chance je vous donnerai la suite à mon retour (je pars pour deux semaines).**


End file.
